Yours Truly, M
by bluekrishna
Summary: Written for the October Competition in Aria's Afterlife. Just a spoopy one shot.
1. Chapter 1

title: I'm Here!

To: Dr. Amiee Krios, M.D., Ed.D., Ph.D.

From: Dr. [Redacted], Ph.D, Ed.D., Th.D.

K,

Well, I made it. Safe and sound. Bet you didn't think I would do it. Leave the halls of academia to go work in the private sector. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. I already miss the students. Those kids put me through hell sometimes. Still, after what happened to Sam on Noveria, I thought it would be a good time for a change. I know it's been almost three years, but I'm just... I don't know, tired and there's too much there on Earth that reminds me of him.

So, now I'm here at [Redacted] and it's amazing, K, really it is. The work is so interesting. I can't go into too much detail and I'm sure they're going to edit the more sensitive information out of these messages. Suffice it to say, it's everything I dreamed it to be and more. I wish you could be here with me, making these discoveries alongside me. Why did you say no again?

This planet is beautiful; lush and verdant. Humanity's pride and joy. Now I see why. We've been warned not to wander outside, apparently there's some dangerous predators in the wilds outside the fences. Our shuttle pilot told us that we'd be able to hear them at night, but I'm sure he was just trying to give us a little fright. [Redacted] is his name and he's a nice enough fellow, if a little soft between the ears, but I've never met a pilot that wasn't a little crazy so...there you have it.

My room is spacious, the food is pretty good. They grow it locally; the soil must have a different nutrient mix because I swear my onions tasted like radishes. Weird.

Anyway, just thought I'd let you know I arrived in one piece. I have to go now. They need me down in the [Redacted] Lab. Message me back soon to tell me how jealous you are that I'm here on this garden world while you're stuck on Earth.

Ever Your Friend,

-M

* * *

title: Where are you?!

K,

Why haven't I heard back from you? It's been three months. I heard what happened to Earth. Please let me you're okay. Shit...

Things are getting tense here, too. The first refugees started arriving, all flocking to the safety of [Redacted]. I wonder if we'd really be all that safe if the [Redacted] attacked. I had a nightmare last night that I heard the most awful noise and went to the window and saw huge, black ships hanging in the sky there. And I knew that it was the [Redacted] and they'd killed everyone. I woke up sweating and crying, with that terrible sound ringing in my ears.

I can only hope the work we're doing here helps somehow. Speaking of which, they keep asking me questions, weird ones. Thought experiments mostly. Lots of random 'what ifs'. Remember I'd wondered why they wanted me in the first place? Not too much call for someone with degrees in Neuroscience AND Philosophy/Theology. These questions and experiments make me think that they're trying to chart belief or influence, like it's a quantifiable thing. Odd indeed. The ethicist in me worries...

Please tell me you're safe. And get your ass here. You've seen the adverts. You know where.

Concerned,

-M

* * *

title: -Unknown registry. Cannot trace origin-

K,

Christ, I was so glad to hear from you. Crazy woman. Making me worry. And you've landed yourself a super secret project, too? Hope it's far from the front lines.

Sorry this message is so late. I've been so busy lately. I had to dissect a husk brain. That was... gross, but enlightening. I spent an extra fifteen minutes in the scrubber afterwards just to dispel the creepy crawlies. It was moaning the entire time I was cutting on it. Yeesh.

Anyway, I'm stuck. This project is so complex and we're only each given a small piece of it to figure out. Could really use your help so I'm sending a data packet with this message. I had to hack security to send it unedited so when you get it, it should be all of it. No annoying 'Redacted''s to get in the way. I have an idea of where this research is going, but a fresh pair of eyes would really help. Please tell me this isn't what I think it is.

I'm starting to doubt the intentions of this organization. The numbers aren't adding up. Yeah, we're getting a huge influx of refugees, but somehow there's some going missing. And the number of 'subjects' downstairs is increasing. I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out.

Playing at espionage,

-M

P.S. The nightmares are back, worse than ever. Too bad I can't write myself a scrip, good thing I'm surrounded by all these MD.s.

* * *

K,

As per your correspondence, I've remapped the synaptic index for Indoctrination. You're brilliant, babe! As I've said before. I wouldn't have seen the key without you. And I agree, we need to keep this 'exchange of information' from both of our bosses. Apparently, we're on opposite sides now. But not for long. I'm doing what I can to undermine the project.

I found out what they've done with the missing refugees. They've been intentionally exposing them to the Reapers' influence, studying Indoctrination from the beginning. It's so horrible, K. It's like a damn abattoir below stairs. I snuck into the lower labs and saw...God, horrors. I'm so full of guilt right now. That my work contributed to this is just...

Get word out there. These refugees are not safe here, they're being experimented on by Cerberus. We need help.

-M


	2. Chapter 2

K,

Burn the data packet! God, it's probably too late. There's a tracer in the code I pulled from that husk. It's the Reapers, they've

...

..

...

.

...

...

.

.

...

...

...

.

..

...

help me

...

.

.

..

...

..

.

...

...

.

.

...

.

.

.

[Live Link:] they are coming for you

...

.

..

.

...

..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

...

...

.

.

.

..

...

**WE SEE YOU.**


End file.
